a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for piling annular articles having apertures in a plurality of rows of stacks on a table member.
B. Objects of the Invention
In the course of production of annular articles, for example, rolling-contact bearings, in great quantities, there are many cases where the products are loaded into some place and then unloaded therefrom or they are subjected to an intermediate treatment. Particularly when products are packaged in a bar form, it is necessary to save labor as much as possible and store products in a compact manner without requiring much space. In brief, in order to provide a smooth flow of production, it is necessary to store products in a plurality of rows of stacks.